


Problem

by byungpeaches



Category: Produce 101 (TV), VICTON (Band)
Genre: Breaking Up & Making Up, Confessions, Family, Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings, One-Sided Attraction
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24923593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byungpeaches/pseuds/byungpeaches
Summary: Hubungan Byungchan dan kakaknya benar-benar di ujung tanduk. Apa yang harus Dongpyo lakukan?
Relationships: Choi Byungchan & Son Dongpyo, Choi Byungchan/Han Seungwoo, Han Seungwoo & Son Dongpyo
Kudos: 3





	Problem

Byungchan menatap nanar benda yang sedang dipegangnya saat ini. Hatinya tiba-tiba dilanda perasaan yang sulit untuk dijabarkan -rasanya _sesak_ sekali. Padahal sesaat sebelumnya hatinya masih begitu bahagia, Seungwoo masih sempat memberikan kecupan di keningnya sebelum berangkat kerja.

Saat ini Byungchan hanya bisa terdiam.

Memegang sehelai kain yang menjadi sumber perasaan sakit hatinya pagi ini.

Ada bekas lipstik di kerah kemeja Seungwoo yang baru saja akan ia cuci. Selain itu, meskipun samar Byungchan masih bisa mencium bau parfum lain –karena parfumnya dan Seungwoo selalu sama.

 _Bodoh_ , baru begini saja air matanya sudah tidak bisa ditahan.

_Demi Tuhan, pernikahannya dengan Seungwoo tinggal sebulan lagi._

“Kak Chan?”

Byungchan langsung menyeka air matanya kasar, lalu buru-buru memasukkan kemeja milik Seungwoo yang sedang ia pegang ke dalam mesin cuci. Byungchan tersenyum, tentu saja dipaksakan. “Ada apa Dongpyo?”

“Kak Chan habis nangis?” Tanya Dongpyo penuh selidik.

“Enggak kok, mata kakak memang lagi perih gara-gara abis ngiris bawang tadi.” Jawab si pemuda manis, tentu saja berbohong.

Dongpyo memajukan bibirnya imut, “Bohong ih, pasti gara-gara kak Seungwoo.”

“Serius Pyo, masa kakak bohong sama kamu?”

Byungchan menyalakan mesin cuci, lalu beranjak bangun. Mengelus rambut adik kandung tunangannya itu pelan. Entah kenapa Dongpyo selalu berhasil membuatnya tersenyum. Dongpyo itu imut dan menggemaskan, _berbeda_ sekali dengan Seungwoo. “Kakak udah masak makanan kesukaan kamu, makan _yuk_?”

Sekarang Byungchan dan Dongpyo sedang berada di ruang makan. Byungchan sedari tadi hanya mengaduk-aduk makanannya asal, sambil memerhatikan Dongpyo yang makan dengan lahap. _Tidak selera._

“Kak Chan, kok makanannya cuma diliatin _sih_?” Tanya Dongpyo, masih sambil mengunyah makanannya. Padahal mulutnya masih penuh dengan _salad_ , kan jadi belepotan _mayonnaise_.

“Ah, itu, kakak lagi diet Pyo. Kan bulan depan kakak mau nikah sama kak Seungwoo..”

_Aduh, jadi inget lagi kan._

“Aku nggak suka kakak diet-diet segala, untuk apa sih? Kak Byungchan itu udah sempurna... Kalau yang nyuruh kak Seungwoo mau aku marahin dulu orangnya.” Dongpyo berbicara lagi -masih sambil mengunyah _salad_ , bahkan kali ini lebih panjang. _Mayonnaise_ -nya sudah belepotan sampai hidung.

_Tuh kan, Byungchan jadi pengen ketawa._

“Aduh Dongpyo, kalau lagi makan itu berenti dulu ngomongnya..” Byungchan lantas mengambil tisu yang ada di meja makan, lalu duduk di kursi di sebelah calon adik iparnya –mengelap wajah Dongpyo yang belepotan dengan _mayonnaise_.

Dongpyo cuma diam saja, membiarkan tunangan sang kakak membersihkan wajahnya. Byungchan tersenyum lebar ke arah Dongpyo, sampai kedua lesung pipinya tercetak sempurna. “Kakak diet untuk diri kakak sendiri Pyo.. Sekarang Dongpyo cepet mandi _gih_ , biar kakak anter ke sekolah ya?”

Dongpyo mengangguk.

Byungchan bangun dari duduknya, lalu mulai membereskan peralatan makan yang ada di meja makan. Memisahkan yang akan langsung dicuci dengan yang akan disimpan ke dalam lemari pendingin. Namun kegiatannya tiba-tiba terpaksa ia hentikan karena dirasakannya kedua lengan mungil memeluknya dari belakang.

“Dongpyo sayang banget sama kakak.. jangan tinggalin Dongpyo ya.”

Pemuda manis itu membalikkan badannya –tanpa melepas pelukan dari yang lebih muda. “Kamu beneran udah SMA Pyo? Masih aja manja gini sama kakak..”

Dongpyo yang memang hanya setinggi dada Byungchan malah semakin meneggelamkan wajahnya ke dada tunangan kakaknya itu. Byungchan pun hanya bisa membalas pelukan Dongpyo dengan sama eratnya.

“Kakak juga sayang kamu, Pyo.”

_Tentu saja Byungchan paham darimana datangnya sifat kelewat manja Dongpyo._

Di umur sepuluh tahun Dongpyo sudah tidak merasakan kasih sayang dari kedua orangtuanya. Ayah dan Ibu dua kakak beradik itu meninggal tujuh tahun lalu karena kecelakaan pesawat. Untuk materi, Byungchan akui bahwa Seungwoo dan Dongpyo tidak kekurangan apapun. Namun tentu saja tetap berat untuk Dongpyo yang masih anak-anak, terlebih Seungwoo yang saat itu baru berumur delapan belas. Tanggung jawabnya terlalu besar di usia semuda itu.

Seungwoo yang temperamen, Dongpyo yang manja dan cengeng.

Dan kehadiran Byungchan di kehidupan mereka melengkapi semua kekurangan itu. Karena Byungchan punya cinta dan kasih sayang tanpa batas untuk keduanya.

*

“Aku pulang.”

Dongyo masuk ke dalam rumah, tidak ada makan malam di meja makan. Pemuda mungil itu berniat untuk menghampiri Byungchan di dalam kamar –bermaksud untuk bertanya. Namun baru saja mendekati pintu kamar Dongpyo bisa mendengarkan teriakan sang kakak. Sangat keras, bahkan ditelinganya sekalipun, yang masih berada di luar kamar.

Detik berikutnya, Dongpyo bisa melihat Byungchan keluar dari kamar, membawa koper –yang ia yakin berisi barang-barang milik pemuda manis itu. Byungchan yang melihat Dongpyo berada di depan kamar lantas menghapus air matanya dengan tergesa-gesa.

“Dongpyo, maaf ya kakak bener-bener harus pulang sekarang.” Byungchan sebisa mungkin menunjukkan senyumnya di hadapan pemuda mungil yang sedang memandanginya sambil menahan tangis.

_Benci._

Dongpyo benci ketika melihat pemuda manis di hadapannya menangis, apalagi sampai memaksakan senyumnya seperti ini.

_Dongpyo membenci Seungwoo._

“Kakak tetep disini!” Pemuda mungil itu berteriak. Genggamannya dieratkan pada bagian bawah kaos yang dipakai Byungchan.

Namun malah membuat sang kakak keluar dari kamarnya, masih dengan wajah yang mengeras. “Han Dongpyo, dia sendiri yang mau keluar dari rumah ini! Masuk ke kamar sekarang!”

Dongpyo menggelengkan kepalanya ketika Byungchan mencoba melepaskan tangan yang lebih muda dari kaos yang dipakainya. _Demi Tuhan_ , Byungchan sebenarnya tidak tega melakukannya.

“Dongpyo, dengerin Kak Seungwoo ya. Demi kakak.. Kakak minta maaf..”

Perlahan, pemuda mungil itu pun melepaskan genggamannya.

Beriringan dengan terdengarnya suara isakan kuat dari bibir si mungil, yang pastinya sudah sejak tadi ditahannya.

“Kamu bisa ke rumah kakak, kapanpun.”

Di malam itu, Dongpyo hanya bersembunyi di balik selimutnya. Menangis, sampai terlelap.

_Apa yang harus dirinya lakukan?_

*

Pagi harinya hanya disambut oleh sang kakak yang sarapan seorang diri di meja makan. Dongpyo bisa melihat wajah kakaknya yang kacau –seperti tidak tidur semalaman. Pakaiannya juga terlihat berantakan. Lihat kan, bisa apa seorang Han Seungwoo tanpa Choi Byungchan?

Dan lagi, Dongpyo tidak melihat cincin tunangan yang selalu Seungwoo pakai di jari manisnya.

“Dongpyo, dimakan serealnya.” Ujar Seungwoo disela sarapannya.

“Aku nggak suka sereal.”

_Bodohnya Seungwoo lupa dengan hal itu._

“Kalau gitu nanti kita mampir beli sarapan di jalan.”

Dongpyo masih diam saja –sibuk dengan ponselnya. Sibuk menunggu balasan pesan dari _mantan_ calon kakak iparnya.

“Nggak usah, aku sarapan di kantin aja.”

Seungwoo merasa bersalah. Seharusnya dia sadar kalau kenihilan Byungchan akan berdampak cukup –sangat besar dalam hidupnya dan Dongpyo.

_Seungwoo hanya merasa sangat emosi._

Pasalnya kemarin dirinya sengaja pulang cepat agar bisa mengajak adik dan kekasih – _mantan_ kekasihnya makan malam bersama. Bahkan Seungwoo sudah memesan tiket film untuk mereka bertiga, karena Dongpyo yang sudah merengek minta ditemani menonton film. Sampai di rumah harusnya Seungwoo bisa melepas lelah meskipun hanya sejenak. Namun yang didapatkannya malah sindiran dari Byungchan –yang meskipun secara tersirat, menuduhnya berselingkuh.

Seungwoo berani bersumpah _demi Tuhan_ , _demi ayah dan ibunya di surga_. Seburuk apapun temperamennya, dirinya tidak pernah berfikir sedikitpun, bahkan tidak mungkin berselingkuh dari Byungchan –yang sudah ia ikat, meskipun hanya sebatas pertunangan.

_Byungchan penyelamatnya, penyelamat Dongpyo. Byungchan hadiah dari Tuhan untuknya._

Seungwoo mengakui kalau dirinya memang terlalu sibuk akhir-akhir ini, tapi itu semua demi Byungchan. Pernikahannya tinggal menghitung hari. Mau tidak mau Seungwoo harus menyelesaikan beberapa tugas pentingnya di perusahaan, paling tidak dua minggu sebelum hari pernikahannya dengan Byungchan.

Hanya dalam waktu semalam, semua dihancurkannya. Temperamennya selalu buruk, _Seungwoo benci mengakuinya_. Seharusnya dirinya lebih bisa mengontrol diri, bukannya berteriak mengatakan bahwa Byungchan _tidak mengerti apapun_ tentangnya.

Dan langsung meng-iya-kan kala Byungchan mengakhiri hubungan dengannya.

*

Sudah satu minggu sejak Byungchan tidak lagi tinggal bersamanya. Jangan tanya Dongpyo ada dimana, ini _weekend_ , pasti anak itu berada di rumah sang mantan kekasih. Sesekali Dongpyo akan mengabarinya sebelum menginap di rumah pemuda manis berlesung pipi itu.

Seungwoo merindukan Byungchan- _nya_.

Pihak _event organizer_ untuk pernikahannya terus menghubungi sejak kemarin, dan Seungwoo hanya membalas untuk menghubunginya di lain waktu karena dirinya masih sangat sibuk dengan urusan kantornya –tentu saja hanya alasan. Seungwoo hanya belum rela jika pernikahan dengan Byungchan benar-benar batal.

Seungwoo membelalakkan kedua matanya ketika satu pesan masuk dibukanya. Jantungnya berdegub dengan sangat kencang.

 **Dongpyo:** _Kak Chan pingsan._

Seungwoo jadi ingat, _Byungchan selalu teledor dengan kesehatannya._

Tanpa pikir panjang Seungwoo langsung mengambil kunci mobilnya, menuju rumah Byungchan.

Sesampainya di depan pintu rumah, Seungwoo langsung menekan _password_ dengan tergesa –tanggal lahirnya. Belum diganti.

Byungchan yang mendengar suara pintu terbuka lantas menuju ke depan rumah. Tubuhnya seakan membeku ketika sosok yang dirindukannya selama seminggu ini mendekapnya dengan sangat erat. “Kamu nggak apa-apa? Apa yang sakit?”

Byungchan menggeleng -merasa bingung. Dilepasnya pelukan Seungwoo pelan-pelan.

“ _I’m okay_. _Er_.. aku baru masak. Mau makan bareng?”

Seungwoo mendapati Dongpyo yang berada di belakang Byungchan menatap ke arahnya dengan pandangan penuh arti. Ketika Byungchan menghilang lebih dahulu dari pandangannya, Dongpyo berbisik pelan di sebelahnya. “Aku berbohong.”

Saat ini ketiganya sedang berada di meja makan, tanpa suara sedikitpun. Bahkan Dongpyo yang biasanya sangat berisik ketika makan, kali ini suaranya hilang bagai ditelan bumi.

“Aku udah selesai, makasih makanannya Chan. Aku pulang du—“

“Jangan pulang dulu.” Dongpyo membuka suaranya. “Aku mau bicara sama kakak, sama kak Byungchan juga.”

Dongpyo menghela nafasnya panjang.

Kedua pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu kini menatapnya bingung.

Dongpyo memejamkan kedua matanya sejenak, lalu membuka matanya.

“Aku benci kak Seungwoo.. Aku benci kakak yang sering buat kak Chan nangis. Kakak nggak pantes buat kak Chan, kakak nggak cukup baik untuk kak Chan. Asal kakak tau.” Isakan dari mulut Dongpyo kini mulai terdengar.

Seungwoo terdiam mendengar perkataan sang adik, diam-diam mulai mengepalkan kedua tangannya. _Tidak terima._

“Kak Chan.. Dongpyo minta maaf..” Cicit pemuda mungil itu, masih terisak, wajahnya mulai memerah karena menangis.

“Dongpyo nggak salah apa-apa kok sama kakak—“

“Itu perbuatan Dongpyo.”

Byungchan terdiam.

“Dongpyo yang buat seolah-olah kak Seungwoo selingkuh, lipstik, parfum.. Maafin Dongpyo.”

“Han Dongpyo!”

Seungwoo yang mendengarnya lantas melayangkan tangannya ke arah wajah sang adik yang ada di depannya.

Syukurnya masih bisa Byungchan tahan.

“Dongpyo pasti punya alasan.” Tegas Byungchan kepada Seungwoo.

“Kakak mau dengar penjelasan Pyo.. ”

Pemuda mungil itu mengatur nafasnya perlahan, nafasnya sudah mulai terasa sesak karena menangis.

“A-aku, aku cinta sama kak Chan. Bukan sebagai adik.. Aku cinta, bener-bener cinta.” Ujar Dongpyo -dengan terbata-bata.

Byungchan memeluk Dongpyo erat, sesekali mengelus pelan punggung sempit pemuda mungil itu. “Makasih.. makasih Pyo udah cinta sama kakak. Tapi Pyo pernah berfikir nggak kalau rasa cinta Pyo itu karena Pyo kangen sama Mama Pyo, _hm_?”

Dongpyo menggeleng.

Bukan karena meng-iya-kan perkataan Byungchan barusan. Pemuda tujuh belas tahun itu sudah cukup dewasa untuk mengerti tentang perasaannya sendiri. Rasa ingin selalu melindungi sosok cantik berlesung pipi itu, bahkan dari sang kakak sekalipun.

“Dongpyo, kamu mau kakak sama kak Chan batal nikah?” Ujar Seungwoo sarkas.

“Seungwoo, jaga omongan kamu!” Balas Byungchan sama kerasnya.

Dongpyo menatap sang kakak, tersenyum _penuh arti_.

Di dalam hati Dongpyo menjawab _‘ya’_ dari pertanyaan Seungwoo. Dongpyo sungguh ingin agar pernikahan kakaknya dan Byungchan batal. Karena memang itu tujuannya melakukan perbuatan jahat itu.

Hanya saja sepertinya takdir memang tidak berpihak kepadanya. Sejak awal.. kakaknya lebih dulu bertemu dengan Byungchan. Bukan hanya itu, bahkan usianya dan Byungchan terpaut cukup jauh. Byungchan hanya menganggapnya seorang bocah. Terlebih lagi pemuda berlesung pipi itu benar-benar _hancur_ karena perbuatannya. Dongpyo tidak mau menyakiti orang yang dicintainya lebih jauh. Karena dirinya _lebih baik_ dari sang kakak.

*

“Chan, aku cemburu.”

Seungwoo dan Byungchan masih berada di sofa, belum tidur. Seungwoo memposisikan kepalanya di pangkuan si manis, sambil sesekali mengecup perut Byungchan yang masih tertutup piyamanya.

“Sama Dongpyo? Yang bener aja sih Woo.”

_“I feel like.. he told the truth. He loves you, like I love you.”_

Byungchan terkekeh pelan. “Perasaanmu aja kali.”

Seungwoo bangun, lalu menghimpit Byungchan sampai terpojok di lengan sofa –di bawah kungkungannya. Kedua tangannya ia tumpu di lengan sofa –tepat di atas bahu _kekasihnya_.

“Jadi nikah _kan_ , tiga minggu lagi?” Tanya Seungwoo, sambil menatap lekat manik cantik itu.

_“As you wish.”_

“Mulai besok kita berdua bakal sibuk.. bakal susah punya waktu _private_ kayak gini...” Seungwoo berbisik di telinganya, dengan suara yang lama kelamaan semakin _berat_.

Seungwoo mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk –bersandar pada sofa. Diikuti oleh Byungchan yang duduk di pangkuannya. Dielusnya pelan paha sang kekasih yang memang hanya memakai celana piyama pendek.

“Apa?” Tanya si pemuda manis sambil tersenyum _nakal_.

“Mau _makan_ kamu, boleh?”

Byungchan tersenyum saja kala kekasihnya menarik pinggangnya agar lebih mendekat. Lalu tanpa aba-aba langsung melahap bibirnya tidak sabaran.

“Seung—”

Pemuda berlesung pipi itu memukul-mukul dada kekasihnya karena kehabisan nafas. Ketika tautan itu terputus Seungwoo bisa melihat benang saliva dari lidah Byungchan yang terkait dengan miliknya.

Byungchan masih terengah, mengatur nafasnya pelan-pelan.

“Mana, cincin kamu?”

Seungwoo merogoh kantung celananya, mengambil benda mungil yang dimaksud, yang ia simpan di dalam dompet. “Aku mau kamu yang pasangin, Chan.”

Byungchan tertawa, “Dasar, padahal aku mau marah.”

Sepasang kekasih itu _sibuk_ dengan kegiatannya, sampai-sampai tidak menyadari kalau ada sosok mungil yang tidak sengaja melihat kegiatan dewasa yang mereka lakukan.

“Dasar nggak tau tempat. Padahal di rumah ini ada anak dibawah umur..”

Pemuda mungil itu juga kan jadi _ingin_.

 _Satu lagi_ , yang membuat Dongpyo tidak ingin Seungwoo menikah dengan Byungchan. Kakaknya itu mesum, dan tidak tau tempat. Sering ia dapati Byungchan seharian tidak bisa bergerak dengan nyaman, namun tetap melakukan pekerjaan rumah. Sedangkan sang kakak.. taunya hanya kerja saja, tidak pernah merawat tunangannya.

Dongpyo masih lebih perhatian, _masih bantu Byungchan cuci piring, cuci baju, setrika baju, nyapu rumah, kadang ngepel lantai.._ Tentu saja setelah memohon-mohon terlebih dahulu kepada pemuda manis itu.

_By the way_

“Bibir kak Chan emang manis sih..”

_Eh?_

Ketahuan, _hehe_.

Sekali doang _kok_ , beneran.

Waktu kak Chan ketiduran di samping Pyo.

**Author's Note:**

> Tulisan ini sebelumnya sudah pernah dipost di write.as (via [**Twitter**](https://twitter.com/byungpeaches)).


End file.
